


Game We Play

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doki Doki Literature Club! References, Drabble, Gen, depressed characters, mental illness mention for them both, mentions of depression, nott just wants to fuck with him, they play a game, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: Do you have a favourite video game? If so, any two of the Nein (your choice) playing it. Bonus points if at least one of them is playing it for the first time.Nott plays Doki Doki Literature Club with Fjord!





	Game We Play

Fjord screamed and pushed the chair back, away from the computer, Nott smirking slightly as she watched, brow raised, while the cute looking romance game continued it’s music on the screen, “What’s wrong, Fjord. Didn’t take you for one to be afraid of a dating game.”

He glared at her, hand over his heart as he relaxes slightly, making no move to get closer to the computer, “I am when the one I end up askin’ to be my girlfriend stabs herself to death!”

Nott looked at the screen, of the purple haired girl lying on the floor as time in the game moved agonizingly slowly. She remembered getting this outcome herself, when she played. Mostly she was kinda glad she got him to play with her after Sayori had died. Fjord probably would have left immediately, like she had done for an hour or two the first time, and never come back to play with her. 

She wanted to fuck with him a little, not traumatize him or anything, especially when they both suffered the same depression as Sayori did. 

“She’ll be alright later, Fjord. Doki Doki Literature Club is a good dating game. Come back and we can try Natsuki.” Nott said, coaxing him back to the computer after a few minutes, tanned hand only slightly shaking as he took the mouse. 

He grumbled, not looking too closely as the time went by, until he jumped in his seat at Monika’s sudden appearance at the end of the timeskip. He looked like he wanted to puke a bit with Natsuki, though Nott wasn’t sure if it was because of the death or because she actually had a puking sprite on the screen. 

He looked at her, “I don’t like this, Nott.”

She shrugged, “You wanted to play a game with me that wasn’t horror. I compromised, since you like dating games so much and I like horror. It’s a bit of both.” 

Fjord stared at the screen, at Monika’s face taking up the whole thing, the only option to click in the middle of the screen her fucking name, then back at her, “This is progressively less dating game as things continue. It’s wolf in sheeps clothin’ sort of shit, going on right here!” 

“Yeah... but I could have picked to play Until Dawn with you instead.” Nott said happily, smiling sweetly as she played with her braids. 

“Thank god for you showin’ some mercy.” Fjord rolled his eyes, and with one more look at her, continued on. 

It was very satisfying for Nott to see his reaction to the end of the game, stuck with Monika in the void, as he progressively got more freaked out the longer she talked. 

Sometimes, it was really the simple things that could make you happy. 


End file.
